Chez les militaires
by meeko-dreams
Summary: Le jour de la visite d'une base militaire, il y a un accident nucléaire qui provoque des tremblements de terre. Chelly, Sakura, Rukia et leurs amies sont donc coincés là-bas, et il semble que les militaires ne soient pas ravi de les avoir sous leur toit. Des vrais machos. Mais les filles ne se laisseront pas faire, surtout Chelly. Personnages Naruto et Bleach. GaaraxOC. Rating M


**Auteur : meeko-dream**

**Rating : M **

**Voila ma petite dernière ! Je l'ai baptisé « Chez les militaires » car cette fois-ci, notre histoire se trouve dans un camps militaire. Pour plus d'info, je vous conseille de lire la suite ^^ Je l'aime beaucoup et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ! **

**C'est la 1er fois que je fais un crossovers et j'espère l'avoir bien mené.**

**A vos commentaires !**

**Chez les militaires**

Chapitre1 : Ça commence bien !

C'était seulement pour 2 mois, le temps qu'on vienne nous chercher. Deux mois dont je me serais bien passés!

Moi, c'est Chelly, et ce qui suit, c'est le récit de mes deux mois en Enfer !

Il y avait eu un problème à la centrale du pays qui avait provoqué un empoisonnement de l'air. Cela nous empêchait tous de sortir dehors. Et comme par hasard, l'accident survint quand nous visitions une des bases militaires de notre pays.

Et donc, nous fumes bloquées chez eux !

A la base, je n'étais pas la responsable du groupe de filles. Je n'étais même pas la plus âgée. Mais lors de l'accident, qui avait aussi provoqué des tremblements de terre, ont perdit nos responsables : Tsunade-sensei et Shizune-sensei. Tsunade était tombée dans le coma et cette base n'était pas assez équipée pour traiter ce genre de cas. Quand à Shizune, elle avait reçu un coup violent à la tête lors des tremblements, ce qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire. Seule sa mémoire vive était opérationnelle et malheureusement pour nous, nous ne pouvions plus compter sur elle.

Du coup, ça aurait dû être aux terminales de notre groupe de nous gérer, nous rassembler et nous rassurer. Mais celles-ci étaient encore trop choquées par les événements. Elles ne pouvaient donc pas assumer ce rôle. Seule Temari – une terminale mais aussi une amie – s'était relevée et nous avait ordonnée de rester groupées. Mais elle était seule pour s'occuper d'une cinquantaine de personnes – une classe de terminal, une de première et une de seconde. Alors très vite, elle fut submergée par le travail. Alors, Sakura – ma meilleure amie – et moi-même, avions décidé de l'aider. Heureusement qu'on avait un fort tempérament pour se faire écouter !

Mais on n'était pas les seules dans le pétrin. Les militaires de la base avaient aussi pris quelques mesures, dont une nous concernant. Face à nous, leurs responsables avaient une attitude complètement macho. « Restez là ». « Ne touchez à rien. » « Attendez qu'on vienne vous cherchez » étaient les seuls ordres qu'ils nous avaient donné avant de nous abandonner dans notre coin, alors qu'eux s'informaient de la situation et envisageaient d'autres mesures en fonction des nouvelles. Nous, nous ne savions rien ! Comment la situation de la centrale évoluait ? Était-ce en mieux ou en mal ?

Après deux jours à être confinées dans un des gymnases de la base, avec pour seule nourriture les quelques encas qu'on avait amené, je craquai. Ces conditions étaient intolérables, et pas du tout rassurantes. On est des filles quand même ! Et apparemment, on nous avait oubliées.

Alors que Sakura et Temari répétaient sans arrêt aux filles : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bientôt s'améliorer. » – alors qu'au fond, elles savaient toutes deux qu'on n'en savez absolument rien – je décidai de sortir de notre "prison". Au début, il y avait eu quelques jeunes militaires postés devant les portes du gymnase, comme des geôliers devant les cachots. La première fois que j'avais voulu sortir, j'avais été arrêté par ceux-là.

« Interdiction de sortir sans en avoir la permission » avaient-ils annoncé.

Mais comment obtenir une permission si on ne voyait personne ? J'avais alors prétexté une envie pressante et même avec ce genre d'excuse, j'avais été accompagnée par deux jeunes hommes jusqu'aux toilettes. Et je n'avais pu rien faire !

Mais cette fois-ci, personne n'était devant notre bâtiment. Le couloir était désert. Donc, ils nous avaient vraiment oublié !

Annonçant mon départ aux filles, je marchai maintenant dans les vastes couloirs sans vie de la base avec Tenten – une autre terminale qui avait réussi à ne pas se laisser dominer par la peur.

« Ce silence est inquiétant, n'est-ce pas ? » Me dit Tenten, très tendue.

« Je me demande où ils sont ? »

Là était la question. Que se passait-il à la fin ? Alors qu'on en était à notre troisième étage de parcouru, mon regard fut soudain attiré vers la fenêtre. La cour était immense et entourée de bâtiments de cinq étages chacun. Notre recherche s'annonçait longue. Puis, je vis une ombre dehors qui bougeait vite entre les quelques arbres de présent. En y prêtant plus attention, je remarquai que c'était quelqu'un, qui se déplaçait furtivement. Pourquoi ?

« Tenten ! » M'écriais-je alors. « Il y a quelqu'un dehors ! »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama t-elle. « Mais c'est impossible ! L'air est contaminé ! »

« Quoiqu'il en soit ... », dis-je en me mettant à courir, suivie de près par Tenten, « .. il faut aller voir ça. C'est la seule personne (de) vivante à part nous qu'on voit depuis le début de notre expédition. »

L'ombre semblait se diriger vers le bâtiment Est. Heureusement, tous semblaient être rattachés les uns aux autres, comme une seule bâtisse. Après avoir tourné dans le bon couloir, on descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Et c'est dans le dernier qu'on tomba sur quelqu'un, entraînée dans notre élan. Enfin, seul moi me prit une personne du groupe de garçon qui circulait au rez-de chaussé.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Vociférai-je en me redressant difficilement.

« Qui est là ? » S'alarmèrent les autres militaires, déjà en position de défense.

« Ça va ? » Me demanda Tenten en m'aidant à me relever, mais sans quitter le groupe de garçons des yeux.

« Oui, à peu près ! » Lui répondis-je en me mettant à ses côtés. « Excuse moi, vieux ! »

Le dit "vieux" me lança un regard extrêmement noir, qui fit redresser les cheveux derrière ma nuque. C'était un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais, "coiffés" en bataille. Ces yeux étaient eux aussi très noir – en dépit du fait qu'il me lançait des ondes meurtrières avec – et quand il se releva, je remarquai qu'il faisait au moins une tête de plus que moi.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Reprit le blond du groupe. « Comme êtes-vous rentrées ici ? »

« On se calme, mon garçon. » Lui répondis-je en quittant l'autre des yeux pour m'adresser à mon nouvel interlocuteur. « On est les filles du groupe qui est venu visiter votre base le jour de l'accident de la centrale. Et il semble que vous nous ayez oubliées alors on s'est permise de vous chercher. Moi, c'est Chelly, et elle, Tenten. Et vous ? »

Ils semblaient aussi choqués que nous de cette rencontre ! Quand je dis qu'on nous a oublié – parce que j'insiste vraiment dessus – ce n'était pas juste une pensée mais bien une réalité. Finalement, un autre garçon plutôt grand, ayant une expression blasée sur le visage et qui possédait une coupe en forme d'ananas, prit la parole.

« Nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous demander de retourner de là où vous venez, et d'attendre qu'on vienne nous-même vous chercher ! Vous n'avez rien à faire dehors ! » Ordonna t-il.

« Pour nous oublier encore une fois ? » Demandai-je en colère –_ bonjour M. Super Macho._ « Si jamais vous nous ignorez encore une fois, ça sera des filles mortes de faim et d'ennui que vous trouverez dans le gymnase! »

Mon argument sembla les convaincre. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins une expression perplexe. Peut-être que finalement, ils ne souhaitaient pas notre mort. Je profitai de ces quelques secondes de réflexion pour les reluquer. Ils étaient quatre en tout. Il y avait le garçon aux cheveux noirs en forme de queue de poule sur lequel j'avais atterri un peu plus tôt, le blond aux yeux bleu azur qui m'avait posé la première question, le garçon à la coupe d'ananas – et je suis sure que c'était le chef – et enfin, un qui était affreusement pale, ayant les yeux extrêmement inexpressifs et qui avait les cheveux noirs et très court. C'était le seul qui n'avait rien dit.

« Très bien ! » Dit finalement le jeune chef. « Suivez-nous. On va vous amener à nos supérieurs. »

Sans demander notre reste, d'un mouvement presque automatique, les quatre garçons prirent position autour de nous. Cela me dérangeait un peu d'avoir le jeune homme au regard meurtrier dans mon dos mais on n'avait pas le droit à la parole. On suivit alors les cheveux d'ananas dans divers couloirs, qui d'ailleurs, commençaient à se remplir peu à peu. Se cachaient-ils ?

On marcha quelques minutes et un moment donné, je compris qu'on était entré dans une autre aile du bâtiment, même si pour moi, tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Et pourtant, notre guide continuait d'avancer sans hésitation.

Même si notre but à Tenten et moi était maintenant atteint – c'est à dire qu'on avait trouvé plus d'une âme vivante dans cette base – je la sentais encore très tendue. Tous les garçons qu'on croisait nous regardaient, comme si on était de nouvelles bêtes de foire.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait autant de monde ici ! » Fis-je remarquer.

« Moi aussi ! » Me répondit Tenten surprise.

Encore quelques minutes et on arriva devant une grande porte. Il y avait une pancarte dessus où il y avait écrit en grosses lettres noires "Bureau du directeur". Le jeune toqua trois coups et attendit qu'on lui réponde. Une voix grave se fit entendre et le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce. J'allai le suivre quand celui-ci se retourna brusquement, m'arrêtant avec la main.

« Attendez ici ! » M'ordonna t-il.

Cela m'énerva un peu mais j'obéis. J'allais pas faire un scandale maintenant. Il entra donc seul, nous laissant à la porte avec les trois autres garçons, et les autres qui nous regardaient – et chuchotaient – plus loin.

« Arrête ça ! » Dit tout d'un coup le garçon aux cheveux mal rangés et au regard tueur.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je surprise.

« Ton pied me tape sur les nerfs. »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je tapais du pieds. Je trouvai le temps long et cela m'énervais d'attendre encore. En plus, l'ambiance me stressait. Tenten me posa la main sur l'épaule, alors je m'efforçai à me détendre. Le fait que la porte s'ouvre m'aida beaucoup. Le même jeune chef de tout à l'heure était dans l'embouchure et nous dit – ou plutôt, nous ordonna – de rentrer. Tenten me suivit mais les trois autres garçons restèrent sur le pas de la porte.

Dans la pièce, il y avait deux grands hommes. Le premier était derrière un imposant bureau et l'autre se tenait devant celui-ci, à sa gauche. L'homme assit était plutôt musclé et portait des lunettes carrées démodées. L'autre était très grand, avait les cheveux blancs – mais ce n'était pas un vieux, j'en était sur – et avait un large sourire qui fit dresser tous les poils de mes bras.

« Aizen-sama ! Gin-sama ! Voici les deux jeunes filles qu'on a intercepté dans le couloir. » Déclara le jeune homme.

« Chelly-san et Tenten-san n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda l'homme aux épaules carrés.

« Oui ! » Répondit-on ensemble.

« Que me vaut votre visite ? » Demanda t-il sur un ton trop posé.

« C'est pourtant évident non ? » Rétorquai-je, voyant bien qu'on perdait notre temps avec ces questions où il connaissait déjà la réponse. « Il semblerait que vous nous ayez oubliées ! Or, nous ne sommes pas des boites en carton entreposées dans le gymnase. À cette allure, grâce à votre indifférence, ceux ne sont pas des boites en carton que vous y retrouverez mais des squelettes de jeunes filles mortes de faim ! »

Ouah ! Ça fait du bien lâcher toute la tension de ces deux jours. Je regardais l'homme derrière le bureau. Il n'avait pas bougé un cil et souriait toujours. Et l'autre aussi. Par contre, le jeune homme semblait choqué par ma tirade.

« De quel droite oses-t... » commença le dit jeune homme.

« Shikamaru, c'est bon ! » Le coupa l'homme au sourire affreux.

« Gin-sama ! »

« Cette jeune fille a raison ! » Reprit l'autre – Aizen donc. « Nous ne pouvons les laisser plus longtemps dans de si mauvaises conditions. Shikamaru. Je te charge de les installer dans l'aile Sud. »

« Mais ceux sont les dortoirs ! » S'étonna le jeune Shikamaru.

« Évidement ! » Répondit son chef. « J'imagine que des filles dorment dans des lits, n'est-ce-pas? »

« C'est plus agréable, en effet ! » Rétorqua Tenten. « On commence en avoir marre des matelas du gymnase. »

« C'est entendu alors ! » Déclara Aizen.

Comme un signal, le dit Shikamaru nous indiqua la porte. Mais j'en avais pas fini. J'avais encore une information importante à demander.

« Attendez ! Comment ça se passe dehors ? »

Ma question les surprit. Mais pourquoi ? C'était pourtant naturel.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ? » Demanda le dénommé Gin.

« J'aimerai savoir quand on pourra partir d'ici. C'est normal, non ? Vous ne semblez pas non plus content de nous accueillir ici. Pour preuve, vous nous avez laissé dans un coin pendant deux jours. »

« Je vois ! » Répondit cette fois-ci Aizen. « La situation est encore instable. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. En attendant... »

« Ça suffit ! » Le coupai-je, ce qui crispa encore plus le jeune Shikamaru – il ne devait pas du tout être habitué que quelqu'un parle ainsi à ses supérieurs. « Pourquoi vous nous cachez les informations ? »

« Ceux ne sont pas des affaires pour de jeunes filles comme vous. » Répondit calmement l'homme.

« Sans blague ! La différence de sexe ne nous rend pas moins intelligente que vous ! » Répliquai-je énervée.

« De loin ma pensée ! » Me sourit Aizen, ainsi que Gin – ils ne pensaient pas un mot de cette déclaration. « Bon, cela suffit ! Shikamaru, emmenez-les dans leur dortoir, troisième étage ! Il nous reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire. »

Cette fois-ci, on nous poussa littéralement dehors – dehors qui comportait encore beaucoup de monde, dont les trois autres garçons qui nous avaient escortées. Je râlai. D'ordinaire, je ne supportais pas les machos. Et cet endroit semblait en avoir pas mal ! Shikamaru informa ces camarades et ordonna à un autre groupe de garçons qui traînaient dans le coin de préparer nos dortoirs. Puis, on nous reconduit au gymnase, où Temari nous sauta dessus – enfin sur Tenten car ce fut Rui, ma petite sœur, qui s'empara de moi. Apparemment, on avait été assez longues. Tenten annonça la bonne nouvelle à notre groupe en la faisant courte et c'est ainsi qu'on se dirigea vers nos nouveaux appartements. Quand on arriva à destination, je reconnus bien là un dortoir pour garçons. C'était si vide de chose. Seuls les lits décoraient la pièce, teintée essentiellement de gris. Au moins, on était encore toutes ensembles. Les filles semblaient à la fois ravies et dégoûtées en découvrant l'endroit. Une fois tout le monde rentré, les garçons sortirent et Shikamaru nous indiqua de rester ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sauf qu'il oubliait quelque chose.

« Doit-on encore jeûner ou aura t-on le droit à un repas ? » Demandai-je sur un ton de reproche.

« J'en parlerai à Aizen-sama. » Me répondit seulement le jeune chef.

« Bien dans ce cas, on peut espérer vous revoir dans un mois, minimum, n'est-ce-pas ? » Rétorquai-je avec rire glacé.

Il ne répondit pas et ferma la porte. Il m'énervait, et je l'énervais, ça se voyait. Tant mieux !

Étant encore en colère contre tous les mecs de la Terre, Tenten se chargea de raconter en détail notre échange avec le chef de l'établissement, d'où nos nouveaux dortoirs. Temari nous félicita mais elle me gronda quand même. Selon elle, j'aurai dû m'abstenir de demander des informations sur l'extérieur et attendre qu'il nous mette au courant de lui même. Mais selon moi, jamais ce brave commandant allait nous mettre au courant de quoi que ce soit. Si quelque chose arrivait, on serait les dernière au courant.

« Tout le monde sait que pour avoir les faveurs des hommes, il faut être gentils avec eux. » Avait-elle dit.

Oui, bon ! Mais moi, j'en avais vraiment pas envie. Pas avec eux, en tout cas. Bouder n'était pas élégant et féminin mais Temari et Sakura me laissèrent faire. J'étais énervée et elles voulaient que je me calme toute seule. Seule Rui osa rester à mes cotés.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, le silence dans laquelle était plongé notre dortoir était devenu pesant. Seuls les gargouillements de nos ventres résonnaient. On en avait marre d'attendre.

« J'ai faim ! » Avait gémit une des filles.

« Moi aussi ! » Avais-je pensé.

« Ok, j'en peux plus ! » M'écriais-je en me relevant du lit. « Je vais nous trouver quelque chose. Et si jamais je ne trouve pas la cafet', ça sera "garçons machos, sauce tartare" ce soir. » Annonçais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Chelly, s'il te plaît. » M'empêcha Temari, ayant déjà perdu une bonne partie de son énergie.

« Quoi ? Si ça continue, ça sera "jeunes filles ayant que la peau sur les os, sauce tartare" qu'on va finir par avoir. Et c'est pas sur qu'on pourra nous déguster ! » Répliquai-je, décidée à faire scandale.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! » Dit alors Karin – une jeune fille que je n'appréciais pas tellement. « Ça pourrait donner des idées. »

« Gloups ! » Firent quelques-unes, effrayées par le regard que la rouge leur lançait.

« Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir tenter l'expérience. » Poursuivit une autre nommée Rukia.

« De toute façon, il est hors de question de manger qui que ce soit. » Intervient Sakura avec force pour que tout le monde l'écoute. « Ni filles, ni garçons ! »

« Bon alors je vais chercher des salades, si j'en trouve. » Dis-je, la main sur la poignée.

« Ne nous ont-ils pas dit d'attendre ? » Demanda timidement Hinata – une jeune fille jolie mais peu confiante en elle.

« Et alors ? Je ne vais pas attendre qu'ils se rappellent de nous, attendant gentiment de crever de faim ou d'autres cho... »

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit, m'entraînant vers l'avant puisque ma main était toujours sur la poignée. Je tombai alors nez à nez avec un garçon aux cheveux rouges flamboyants, les yeux d'un vert turquoise entourés d'épaisses cernes noires – remarquable le nombre de détails qu'on peut voir en à peine deux seconde quand on est si proche de quelqu'un. Ne s'y attendant pas, il eut malgré tout le réflexe de faire un pas vers l'arrière, m'enlevant tout appui pour me retenir de tomber. C'était ma deuxième gamelle de la journée.

« Chelly ! Ça va ? » Me demanda Rui en venant vers nous.

« Je ne pense pas que mes genoux te répondront oui ! » Annonçais-je.

Évidement, j'étais la seule à avoir atterri par terre. Je relevai la tête, découvrant d'autres garçons derrière le rouquin. Ce n'était pas les mêmes que la dernière fois mais leur regard de militaire étaient similaires. Sentant encore mes jambes douloureuses, je profitai de cette excuse pour dévisager nos nouveaux baby-sitters, toujours au nombre de quatre. Il y en avait un dont les cheveux partait dans tous les sens, châtain, avec comme caractéristique plus évidente deux triangles rouges renversés le long des joues. Les deux autres étaient beaucoup plus grands que les deux premiers décrits. L'un avait les cheveux oranges en bataille – à croire que c'était la coupe "cool" des militaires – les yeux marrons chocolat appétissant – oula, j'ai faim moi – alors que l'autre avait un ananas rouge sur la tête.

Je secouai la tête. La faim me fait voir n'importe quoi. Et mon estomac était d'accord avec moi car il fit un son horrible. Je rougis immédiatement. Quel imbécile, cet organe !

Le garçon aux triangles rouges s'esclaffa au son de mon ventre, ce qui me permit de m'énerver. N'ayant tout d'un coup plus mal aux jambes, je me relevai d'un coup. Et je leur envoyais un regard noir à tous car les deux garçons derrière le rouquin avaient un sourire significatif sur les lèvres et, ne pouvant pas sélectionner mes cibles, je préférai maudire l'ensemble. Après tout, les garçons sont tous les mêmes !

« On venait justement vous chercher pour manger ! » Annonça alors le jeune rouquin, non démonté par mon regard noir. « Venez maintenant ! »

C'était encore un ordre. Les filles furent ravies de la nouvelle et ne se firent pas prier pour les suivre. Temari, en tant que chef actuel du groupe, prit la tête, suivit de Sakura et Tenten. C'était le rouquin qui menait la marche. L'autre grand rouquin prit la suite, avec l'autre abruti aux triangles, afin d'encadrer notre groupe sur les côtés. Fulminant toute seule, je sortis en dernière avec ma sœur qui m'avait attendue, suivies du garçon aux cheveux oranges qui fermait la marche. Heureusement, comme il ne disait rien, le trajet jusqu'à la cafet' avait permis de me calmer. On dut traverser la cour, ce qui me surprit – et apparemment, j'étais la seule. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de questionner le jeune homme à nos côtés.

« Dis, je croyais que l'air était contaminé ? Comment ça se fait qu'on puisse sortir ? »

Je n'eus aucune réponse car le jeune homme n'avait pas compris que c'était à lui que je parlais.

« Dis, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler toute seule ! Tu pourrais au moins me répondre ! » Dis-je en m'arrêtant pour me retourner vers lui.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna t-il. « C'est à moi que tu parles ? »

« Non, c'est à cet éléphant rose à côté de toi ! » Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. « Évidement que c'est à toi. Tu es le seul ici qui peut connaître la réponse. »

« L'air n'est pas contaminé ! » Annonça t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion – avait-il le droit ne nous parler ou pas ? « Il n'est donc pas dangereux de sortir mais je vous déconseille de le faire sans permission. »

Cette dernière déclaration ne m'étonna pas. À mon avis, on n'était pas autorisées à grand chose, et sortir était l'une des dernières choses qu'on pouvait faire.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Lui demandai-je tout d'un coup.

« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda t-il, cette fois-ci sur ces gardes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te jeter un sort parce que je connais ton nom – sinon je l'aurais déjà fait sur beaucoup de monde, comme ce Shikamaru ou Aizen. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oh pardon, j'ai pensé trop fort ! » M'excusais-je en le voyant avec une expression perdu.

Il n'arrivait à suivre mes blablas – c'était quoi la question déjà ?

« Enfin ! Je voulais juste savoir à qui je m'adresse, rien de plus. »

« Kurosaki Ichigo. » Finit-il par dire.

« Moi, c'est Chelly. Enchanté. » Lui souris-je.

« ICHIGO ! » S'écria alors le jeune homme à la coupe d'ananas rouge.

Apparemment, on avait pris un peu de retard par rapport au reste du groupe. Tout le monde semblait nous attendre et je sentais que certaines me lançaient des regards de reproches – elles avaient faim ! On les rattrapa en plusieurs enjambées et on reprit nos rôles – nous, celles qui suivent et eux, ceux qui nous escortent. On arriva finalement à la cafet'. Elle était immense. Plusieurs tables étaient alignées en rangées et déjà trois sur quatre étaient remplies – que de mecs bien sur. Le rouquin aux yeux turquoises désigna à Temari et aux autres la quatrième table dont la moitié avait été laissée vide. Ils attendirent que tout le monde soit assis pour partir. Mais je traînais, encore sous la surprise de l'immensité de la pièce. Il y avait tant de monde, c'était incroyable. Dire que j'avais cru quelques heures plutôt que la base était abandonnée.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher de rejoindre tes amis. » Me dit Ichigo. « Et si j'étais toi, je ferai pâle figure. »

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? » Demandai-je choquée par ce conseil. « Pourquoi devrais-je m'écraser ? »

« Je peux te dire que plus de la moitié des gars d'ici ne sont pas ravis de vous voir. » Répondit-il seulement.

Génial. C'était la première fois que je voyais un tel concentré de machos en puissance. Étaient-ils au courant que c'est grâce à nous, les femmes, qu'ils venaient au monde ? Connaissaient-ils au moins le respect ?

« Va t'asseoir, femme ! » M'ordonna alors une voix derrière mon dos, ce qui me fit sursauter.

Je regardai alors avec colère le garçon à qui appartenait cette voix. Je ne fus presque pas surprise de voir celui sur lequel j'avais atterri plus tôt, suivi de sa bande, dont le petit chef Shikamaru. Je lançai au garçon qui me regardait de haut un regard lourd de reproches.

« On dit s'il te plaît, homme ! » Répondis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

« Ça suffit ! » Coupa alors le chef, empêchant ainsi "cul de poule" de répondre. « Va t'asseoir, Aizen-sama n'aime pas attendre ! » Ajouta t-il avant de soupirer.

« Oui, c'est bon, j'y vais ! À vos ordres, P'tit Chef ! » Répondis-je ironiquement quoiqu'encore plus énervée qu'on nous traite avec si peu de respect.

Sous les yeux de tout le monde qui semblait m'attendre, je me dirigeai vers la table des filles. Personne n'osa parler. Une fois à ma place, je regardais les huit garçons. Qu'avaient-ils à nous regarder ainsi ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils légèrement choqué ? Ils n'ont jamais parlé avec des filles avant ou quoi ? Puis ils allèrent s'asseoir et le directeur se leva et commença un discours... de macho. En résumé, pour des raisons de politesse, on avait eu le droit de manger avec eux à la cafet'. C'était vraiment trop gentil de leur part ! Tout le monde devait se « monter délicat » avec nous mais cela n'allait pas être difficile car on n'avait pas le droit de sortir de notre chambre, à part pour manger. Vive la liberté !

« Nous voilà maintenant condamnées à être des bons toutous ! » Avais-je dis à voix haute – sans le faire exprès – tout en soufflant.

« Chelly ! » M'interpella Temari, plutôt inquiète qu'en colère.

Je relevai alors la tête. Mince ! Était-ce possible que tout le monde m'ait entendu – même les plus éloignés ? En tout cas, ils semblaient regarder dans notre direction, certains en colère et d'autres plutôt surpris. Aizen s'était arrêté dans son discours et me regardait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ma réaction semblait lui plaire. Sakura me souffla de m'excuser mais maintenant qu'on me l'avait dit, je n'avais pas envie. Déjà que l'autre à la coiffure « cul de poule » tout à l'heure m'avait énervé ! J'ignorai les autres et défiai du regard le directeur de l'établissement.

« Je dirais plutôt des bonnes chiennes ! » Dit celui-ci, toujours aussi souriant.

J'explosai tout d'un coup. La faim oubliée, je me levai en tapant fortement la table, ce qui fit sursauter la plupart des filles et surprirent les autres. L'ignorance, pourquoi pas ! L'irrespect, c'était presque tolérable ! Mais l'insulte, là, s'en était trop ! Temari se leva à son tour, mais pour me dire de me calmer.

« Allez diable, vous et votre égo ! » Finis-je par dire, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut plusieurs garçons qui se levèrent, ne supportant pas que je parle ainsi à leur directeur. Mais je m'en foutais. Si seulement je pouvais cogner quelqu'un, ça me ferai du bien! La tension était à son apogée. Je décidai alors de partir, et il n'était pas question de laisser Rui ici. Donc je fis tomber ma chaise en la poussant par l'arrière pour partir et attrapa le bras de ma sœur.

« On y va, Rui ! » Dis-je en la tirant.

« CHELLY ! » Cria Temari derrière moi alors que je marchais vers la sortie.

« Et allez tous vous faire foutre ! » Déclarais-je avant de tourner les talons définitivement.

Connaissant mes humeurs, Rui ne résista pas, à mon grand soulagement et se laissa traîner hors de la cafet'. On entendit alors au loin quelques paroles lancées par les garçons furieux mais personne ne vint nous arrêter.


End file.
